


stronger than you

by marveltea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Movie Reference, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Short One Shot, Sleepy Eddie, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, garnet just perfectly describes venoms relationship with eddie and venom loves it, male pronouns for Venom, venom loves cartoons okay, venom loves garnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltea/pseuds/marveltea
Summary: Venom is a huge sap for steven universe characters, and even more with Eddie.





	stronger than you

If humans got one thing right, it was television. A hard concept that Eddie had to explain at first, but after awhile, it started to click, and Venom loved watching T.V.  At least in times like this, it gave Venom a distraction while Eddie was working, and not constantly asking for food. Then there were times when they'd watch T.V. together, but it would always end in Eddie drifting off too sleep while in the middle of a random _Batman_ movie, and of course Venom took this to his advantage and switch to something he never really got around to telling Eddie what he discovered.

 _Cartoons_.

If humans got another thing right, it was cartoons. He didn't know if Eddie liked them, he never asked, and the concept of cartoons were still a bit fuzzy, and maybe it was the animation and the colorful characters that hooked him, but once he saw the first episode of _bee and puppycat_ , he practically waited for his other to nap on the sofa so he could binge on his favorite cartoons. Today was Steven universe, one he recently started watching, and imitatively fell in love with. Mainly because it was a show about aliens trying to protect earth from their own species, which honestly he could relate to. At least these aliens were nice, and not trying to kill all humans. Honestly, the way humans picture _all_ aliens is no wonder why they try to invade this planet. But the crystal gems were cool, he could relate to Amethyst, completely.  But his main focus was the leader, Garnet. He always liked her, no particular reason, she just seemed intriguing to him. But _then_ oh boy, then. It was around eleven at night, Eddie fell asleep a couple hours ago and Venom had already wrapped him around in a blanket to leave him in a peaceful slumber as he watched his toons. And the episode he was on now, he'd just met Ruby, who was oddly familiar. Then Sapphire was on-screen, and he was slowly beginning to process what was happening, because it was all too familiar. They fused, and became Garnet. Venom was all too happy about two fictional characters becoming one again, his excitement almost woke up Eddie. The fight between Garnet and Jasper reminded him of the fight, back on the rocket with Riot, minus the singing. But what Garnet was singing, he could definitely pin-point the words he thought about Eddie with.

 

_the two of us aint gonna follow your rules, so come at me without any of your fancy tools_

 

Goddamn Riot, being cooler then them. Venom might have been a loser like Eddie, but he wouldn't lie if he thought he was a little envious on how Riot could quite possibly be a bit cooler than himself. Since he had baddass abilities. But he's dead now, and _they_ were the reason he's dead now, so fuck him, right? They can be cool. He saved a planet with Eddie, so fuck Riot, and his invading earth plan. 

 

_I can see you hate the way we intermingle, but i think you're just mad cause you're single_

_and you're not gonna stop what we've made together, we are gonna stay like this forever_

_if you break us apart we'll just come back newer,_

_and we'll always be twice the gem that you are._

 

That's the line that hit Venom a bit close to home. Just replace the word 'gem' with 'klnytar' and it was exact. It took Eddie a bit, but once he realized he needed Venom as much as he needed Eddie, Riot already ripped himself from Eddie. Eddie is his perfect host, and only his.  But they bonded again, of course, but with the mutual bond, and determination to beat Riot, they were stronger. Stronger than anyone could ever feel at that moment. Venom was almost overwhelmed. 

 

_this is who we are, this is who i am_

_if you think you can stop me than you need to think again_

_cause i am a feeling_

_and i will never end_

_i wont let you hurt my planet, i wont let you hurt my friends_

 

Riot was defeated. Of course. He and Riot had a weak bond, and Eddie and Venom's was only growing stronger. They saved Earth together, they saved Anne and Dan, He saved Eddie. They were perfect together. Until Venom almost died saving his other, and it was one of the most scariest experiences of his life. He has survived on his own for a painful amount of time before, don't get him wrong, it was just this time, it was after Eddie. After all they had just gone though, and it was torture, but he found his way back to his Eddie, and they both agreed for that to never happen again, as Eddie seemed to be just as miserable without Venom. Which Venom didn't even know that was possible. He's never had a host that wanted him to stay, a perfect host at that. Eddie really was a perfect match in every way.

 

_I am made o-o-o-o-of_

_l-o-o-o-o-ove_

 

If humans got one thing right, it was the concept of love. As complicating as it was for himself, and his own kind, love can be a pretty simple concept, and perfect word to describe what he felt towards his host, and at this point, he won't even hide it. Eddie was the best mess of a human he could ask for. He knew Eddie felt the same way for himself too. It was a mutual love, which Venom definitely get used to. Their bond is love. 

 

"Are you crying, Darlin'?" He heard a sleepy phrase from his awakening host. Shit where's the remote.

 

**NO. We don't cry. Only your dumb face is able to cry. At dumb movies with animals dying.**

 

"One. Ouch. And I don't know, sounds like crying to me. Or.. Feels like it? What are you watching so late"  He started to lazily sit up from his blanket. Venom knew when Eddie found out the time, they'd go straight to bed anyway, so might as well hurry him up and get him away from the T.V so he couldn't find out he was watching cartoons, right?

 

"Hey what's the hur- Steven Universe? I used to watch that with a nieghbor's kid i babysat. S'cute show. " He yawned. Clearly tired, but he was telling the truth. Although Venom's knowledge on the show was far superior to Eddie's, from what he remembered. 

 

**I like Garnet. It's us.**

"That so, huh? You can tell me about her on the way to bed, 'kay dear?" 

 

**I'd compare Riot to Jasper, but that's just mean towards Jasper**

 

"Ha. You're probably right, huh?" He plopped themselves both in their bedroom. Eddie did need sleep. But he hadn't gotten to the good part.

 

**Ruby and Sapphire is us. Their bond is strong with love. And form Garnet.**

 

"That does sound like us, doesn't it, Vee..?" His eyes were closed at this point. Voice was muffled by his pillow. "I'm in love with my symbiote.." Was a remaining muffle. He was clearly about to fall asleep.

 

**I love my Eddie too. Goodnight.**

 

By then, he already thought he was asleep, but one last muffle came from his pillow, and he felt a wave of a soft happiness overcome him.

 

"G'night, my love."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Late night symbrock uwu   
> lil rusty on the writing still, but i try   
> leave a comment and or kudos if you enjoy <3
> 
> \- otis


End file.
